Waltz of Tears
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki, the girl who has never cried in her life. Akashi Seijuro, a renowned vocalist who recently retires was also her childhood friend who broke his promise when they were kids. However, what Kuroko didn't know was, Akashi was hiding his secret from the world, while desperately trying to proof his existence. AkaxFem!Kuro


**Waltz of Tears **

_From the moment I was born, I have never shed a single tear. Whether it be tears of happiness or sorrow, I've never been able to let it out. _

_I wonder how it feels to shed tears… but for what reason would've I cried? _

**. **

**. **

**"Today, the first day of spring in 2015, the renowned singer from Rakuzan Entertainment Agency, Akashi Seijuro, has officially announced his retirement from the world of entertainment after his latest album release." **

Gentle sapphire orbs shifted their gaze from the pocket novel, in her right hand, to the large flat screen television in the electronic store to her left. She halted in her steps as she listened to the news and soon her classmates joined the small crowd in front of the electronic store.

**"Akashi-san said that he wished to focus on his studies from now on and live a normal university student life at one of the most renowned universities in Japan. His plans after finishing his studies remain unknown until further notice." **

Moments after the news anchor finished her part of the news the crowd, around the long teal haired girl, began to gossip to one another while the bluenette's attention was still focused on the screen. More specifically, her eyes were staring at the image of a certain crimson haired vocalist, who had a pair of mismatched color eyes, face the paparazzi's who were eager for more details on his retirement.

_**"Music has been my life. It's a drive that kept me going. And it only feels like yesterday that I made my first debut,"**_ he looked at the camera as his lips curved into a smile as he continued, _**"Seven years went by in a blink of an eye. Everyone's support towards my songs are greatly appreciated. Regardless of what may come, at some point I have to focus on my own life and start working towards what I've always dreamed of…" **_

He shot another smile at the camera as he finished, _**"Thank you for everything." **_

After his short speech, the cameras and phones began to snap photos as the vocalist's manager quickly ushered the crimson haired vocalist into car and shielded him from the mob of paparazzi's. The bluenette's eyes caught glimpse of the crimson haired vocalist's face scrunching in pain before the car quickly drove away. She glanced at the people around her and realized that no one had noticed the vocalist's slip but her. The crowd was too busy whining and what not about their idol's retirement to notice that his composure had slipped for a second on television.

Slowly, the teal haired girl slipped from the crowd and continued to her walk home as she focused on her pocket novel. It was none of her business if the crimson haired vocalist decided to retire. After all, there was no reason for her to care about someone who had never noticed her existence.

* * *

"It's been a while everyone," he greeted everyone the moment he slid the door of the music department lecture hall open.

Immediately, all eyes focused on the owner of the voice who was wearing simple black jeans and a dark red t-shirt with a black jacket as he took off his glasses and hat. Although there was no need for a disguise, it had turned into a habit for him. He wore it everywhere he went, including the times were he headed for his classes. He slightly shifted the sling bag on his shoulder as he stuffed the hat and glasses into his bag.

"Ne, Akashi-kun are you really retiring for good?" a classmate asked as they approached the crimson haired vocalist, now student, who had just arrived to class.

Akashi firmly nodded, "Yes, I am."

He took his seat nearby the windows as the other students began to crowd around him.

"That's such a shame… Your work was going perfectly well too…" one of his classmates added.

Akashi forced a smile onto his lips as he listened to his classmates comment on his retirement before he finally said, "Yes, it was…"

His eyelids lowered slightly as his smile slowly disappeared as he said, "But retiring was something I had to do…"

At his words, his friends frowned at each other as they exchanged curious glances at one another. Before they could pry further the lecturer broke the silence by putting his teaching materials onto the table as he ordered, "Everyone, back to your seats please."

The students, gathered around Akashi, quickly scattered to return to their seats. Once they were all gone Akashi couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief, grateful for the lecturer's impeccable timing.

As Akashi began to write things down onto his notebook, the lecturer began calling out student names. Immediately, his classmates were frowning, groaning, and sighing when they received their next assignment with their assigned partner. It all remained the same until a certain name was called out.

"Kuroko, Tetsuki."

All eyes focused on the owner of the name as the bluenette made her way towards the teacher, ignoring the stares of her classmate as she received her assignment from the teacher. The older man squinted at the list of names in his hands before he announced, "And you partner will be Akashi, Seijuro."

At the mention of his name, Akashi immediately snapped his head up from his notebook to look at the bluenette standing in front of the lecture hall. He blinked a few times before quickly getting onto his feet and made his way next to her.

The rest of the students began frowning as they questioned the lecturer's decision on pairing the bluenette girl with the crimson haired vocalist. One student shouted, "Takashi-sensei, why does she get to partner with him?! That's not fair!"

"She can't even read music notes!" another female student whined loudly, but the lecturer paid no heed to them as he handed another copy of the assignment to the crimson haired teen in front of him.

"Akashi-kun, here's your copy. Make sure you both this assignment complete in 7 months from now. This assignment will decide your place in the entertainment industry. I'm expecting a lot from you two," he informed the two college students before he called another set of students for their assignment.

"Well, this is quite interesting," the latter commented as he glanced at the bluenette.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment before she shifted her gaze to the taller teen as he smiled at her, "I look forward to working with you, Tetsuki."

Akashi, Seijuro, the globally renowned teen vocalist was her childhood friend.

And she, Kuroko, Tetsuki was an outcast.

* * *

When the lecturing finally ended the student began exiting the lecture hall. From the corner of his eyes, Akashi watched the bluenette pack her notes into her light blue backpack before he shifted his gaze to the papers in front of him.

Keiko, who was sitting in front of him, turned around as she asked, "Ne, Akashi-kun is it really okay with you, partnering up with her?"

The brunette distastefully eyed Kuroko, who was still packing up.

"Why not? It was the lecturer's decision to put us together. No one can say no to his words once he decides," Akashi began packing his belonging as he kept staring at the bluenette. He began to frown slightly when he noticed another student approaching them.

"She can't sing, read music, or even play any instruments. I'm sure she'll just depend on you to get her a good grade," the boy scoffed as he added to Keiko's comment.

"She's the weakest student in our batch."

The sound of a backpack slamming onto a table nearby startled the group and they quickly glanced at Kuroko who was biting her lower lip as her small hands tightened their grip on the fabric of the bag. She abruptly left the lecture hall without a word as the rest of the students exchanged curious looks.

"You're lucky that you weren't here for the previous recording. The lecturer assigned her an assignment, song writing. But her response was that she doesn't know how it feels to write emotional song lyrics because she can't understand what it's like to shed tears. The teacher even gave her a chance to write something, but in the end she still refused…"

Akashi quietly listened to his classmates' conversation and comments as he continued to stare at the paper in front of him.

"It's as if she has absolutely no feelings. She says things like that so easily," a student scoffed, "She has zero emotions. Man, what a failure of a human being…"

"Yeah…" the other students in the group agreed to the male classmate's comment.

"I'll never understand why the university accepted her as one of their scholarship students. I mean, she obviously has no talent in music."

The crimson haired vocalist knew that was not true at all. Akashi knew Kuroko better than anyone else, he knew that her talents were beyond the rest of the students. He grabbed his backpack and assignment paper as he excused himself from the gossiping group.

_'Why are you doing this to yourself, Tetsuki?'_

* * *

The gentle spring breeze brushed against long soft teal locks as large sapphire orbs stared at the notebook on her lap, specifically at an empty page, while her other hand held a crimson mechanical pencil.

* * *

"She's always carrying that notebook everywhere she goes. I wonder if she walks around with it to write things that she hears by eavesdropping on them," the brunette gossiped as a few other students joined her at a table.

"Eh, that sounds scary. I bet she would use their secret to blackmail them," another teen asked the group and the others nodded, agreeing to what he said.

"That girl has always given me the creeps. I've never seen her smile. Does she even have feelings?"

**... **

Kuroko averted her gaze to the ground as she overheard their gossip about her.

'I shouldn't have accepted the scholarship…' she mused as she let out a soft sigh and shifted her gaze to the blue sky above her.

"What happened after I left Tetsuki?" a voice broke her train of thoughts.

Her attention quickly shifted to the owner of the voice, who stood only a few steps away from her. Her eyes widened as her lips parted slightly, "Akashi-kun…"

She quickly stood up and stepped backwards as the vocalist began to approach her slowly.

"The things our classmates said about you, they aren't true. The Tetsuki I once knew was a person who loved music so much that she couldn't stop creating more songs. Why don't you use your talents? What happened Tetsuki?" he asked as he stepped closer and closer, "What happened to you?"

His bombardment of questions made her lips tremble and froze her feet in place as her breathing hitched as soon as he stood in front of her.

"What happened after I left?" Akashi's tone dropped several degrees as his heterochromatic eyes sharply looked at her, demanding her for answers.

She shook her head slightly, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you…"

Kuroko slowly took a step back each time Akashi stepped forward towards her. Soon her back bumped into the metal railing behind her and the notebook she was holding, fell onto the ground as he caged her in with both of his arms gripping the rails behind her.

His heterochromatic eyes met her sapphire colored eyes as he said, "Then, make me understand."

"I can't…" her voice shook as her sapphire eyes widened.

Akashi frowned at her words as he grabbed her right wrist, "Why can't you?"

Soon his frown turned into surprise when he saw pearls of tears roll down her soft pink cheeks as she whispered, "How can I make you understand when you're the reason I lost my love for songs?"

His heterochromatic eyes widened as his grip on her wrist loosened, "What do you mean…?"

Kuroko quickly his surprise as an opening to slip away from his grasp. She quickly picked up her notebook from the ground and her backpack from the bench. As soon as all her belongings were in her arms, she ran away from him.

"Tetsuki, wait!" he shouted and moved to chase after her when someone gripped his arm, stopping him from moving. Akashi frowned as he turned to face the person holding him back.

"What a coincidence to meet you here of all places," a long raven haired man smiled slyly at him.

Akashi quickly pulled his arm away from the sly man, who had been waiting for him at the campus's main gate.

Akashi scoffed at the nonsense he was hearing as he coldly said, "There is no coincidence here, Hanamiya-san. You've been standing at the university's gate the whole morning and now you're following me."

"So, you do remember us," the older man responded, amused by the college student's calm response

Akashi stuff his hands into his pockets as he narrowed his eyes, "Who wouldn't? You made quite a commotion at the after-party of my retirement party. I hope you don't think that your reputation's clean. In fact, all you've been trying to do is find out a renowned artist's deepest secret just so that you can show the world their worst hidden secret."

He glared at the two figures with distaste.

Hanamiya whistled lowly at the information Akashi had just laid out.

"Well, that's quite an amount of information you gathered about me. Unlike someone we all know, everything you said and done was just a show. Are you sure you really want to retire?" he asked as he leaned against the rails as he lit a cigarette.

"I've already made up my mind. I'm not going back on my words," Akashi retorted. He had never liked this man, Hanamiya Makoto who was popular for his ability to discover any popular artist's secrets without failure.

"What a shame… it's not like your popularity is dropping because of a scandal or anything," Hanamiya slowly smoked his cigarette.

Akashi coughed lightly, covered by his hand, as he stepped away from the raven haired man.

"After being in the spotlight for so long, a normal quiet life sounds great to me," Akashi smiled as he turned around from them, "Sorry, but I must decline the interview. If you must, please speak to my manager, Nijimura Shuzou. My contract hasn't ended quiet yet."

"Have a good day," Akashi waved at them as he walked away.

* * *

"He's quite bold," the cameraman commented as they watched the former vocalist disappear from their sight.

Hanamiya dropped the half lit cigarette onto the ground before grinding it down with his foot, "Despite his age, he's been in the industry for a long time so it's not a surprise that he can put up an act like that…"

"Let's stop here… There's probably nothing hidden behind his retirement. His career, besides, was already over anyways," his partner tried to coax him, but Hanamiya knew that Akashi was hiding something. It was a simple gut feeling he had.

"No matter what it is… I'll dig it out and reveal it to the world. I'll show the world how the real Akashi Seijuro is," Hanamiya slyly smiled as he walked off the campus and onto the busy streets.

* * *

Cough after another erupts from his chest as he rubbed his chest lightly. Akashi frowned as he walked through the campus as he shook his head, "He won't stop until he gets what he wants, huh?"

Suddenly, his chest began to hurt as his breathing came out in short pants, desperately trying to get air into his lungs. Akashi quickly leaned against the wall coughing his lungs out.

'No… not now, please…' he pleaded as his hands searched for a certain container inside his jacket.

His hands trembled as he desperately looked for his medicine. When he found the said container Akashi grabbed it and fumbled with the container's cover, spilling almost all of the pinkish colored pills onto the ground. He knew then that he was done for and tried to calm himself down, but every attempt failed. Soon, his legs gave out as he fell onto his knees clutching at the fabric around his chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" a stranger approached him.

Akashi felt as if all of the air in his lungs was being squeezed out. He grabbed his phone and pressed on the emergency dial button. His vision began to blur out as the voice of the stranger echoed as if he was talking underwater.

"Oh, God...Sei! Quickly, call for an ambulance!" a familiar voice rang in his ears as the person gently rubbed his back while she whispered, "Calm down, Sei. Breath in, breath out."

"He won't make it if we wait for the ambulance to arrive."

Akashi tried to follow the advice given to him but he couldn't. There was no air coming in or out of his lungs. No matter what he did, Akashi couldn't get an ounce of oxygen into his body.

"Hurry, get him into the car!" Someone grabbed his left arm and swung it around their neck as they quickly assisted him to the said car.

"Hold on, Sei. We're bringing you to the hospital. Breath in, breath out."

His head was spinning and his lungs hurt more than anything else he could feel. His body felt so light yet so heavy at the same time. Akashi was choking for air and slowly his world grew dim as all the energy he had seeped out of him. His eyes slowly shut as the familiar voice screamed, "Sei!"

The last thing he remembered was someone desperately calling out for him. And there was only one person who was allowed to call him by his nickname.

"Tet ...Suki..."

Then, there was nothing but pitch black darkness.

* * *

"How can I make you understand when you're the reason I lost my love for songs?"

**... **

_**[Aimo - Nakajima Megumi] **_

"Aimo aimo, neederu ruushe, noina miria, enderu purodea, fotomi, we are in a warm ocean..." a gentle yet warm voice resonated beautifully throughout the library as she sang, "Lulei luleia...The dancing larks in the sky are waves... "

A young boy whose eyes are of a mismatched pair of crimson and gold on each orb, while his hair is a flaring crimson, sat on a piano bench as his fingers gracefully danced on along the keys of the elegant instrument.

The gentle breeze from the sea waves brushed against her long teal locks as she continued to sing, "Lulei luleia... you are a young and gentle child." she took a short breath before she continued, "Aimo aimo neder rushe noina miria ender prodea fotomi...We are in a warm ocean..."

**... **

Large sapphire orbs shifted their gaze from the sea spread across in front of them to the boy sitting next to her, "You're leaving…?"

He nodded as he looked at the sand, unable to meet her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes…" he paused for a moment and glanced at the large blue sea before he continued, "There's no telling when I'll be able to return to Kyoto…"

The bluenette watched him sigh as she brought her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over her knees and rested her chin on top of her knees. Her sapphire orbs looked downcast as she sadly said, "I see… then we won't be able to see each other anymore…"

Sensing the tone of sadness in her voice, he quickly turned around to look at her as he plastered a smile on his lip as he said, "I promise that before I leave, I'll attend your recital. In return, promise me that you'll do your best."

The crimson haired boy stuck out his pinky finger towards the bluenette who blinked in surprise before she nodded. The two intertwined their pinky fingers together as they smiled to one another over their promise.

"I promise, I'll be there no matter what."

But… the crimson haired boy never kept his promise...

**. **

**. **

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The sound of the heart monitor machine beeping to his heart rate kept ringing in his ears as his eyelids slowly fluttered opened. Immediately, he was blinded by the bright lights on the white ceiling before his eyes adjusted to the lights above.

"Ah, you're finally awake…"

A man in his early thirties approached him by the side of his bed. Akashi slowly shifted his gaze towards the raven haired man who took his seat in a chair next to his bed. The man sighed softly as he rubbed his temples with his fingers and asked, "What were you thinking, exerting yourself like that?"

A frown was plastered on his manager's face as he waited for Akashi to give an answer.

"Nijimura-san…" Akashi's voice croaked as he slowly pushed himself up. Immediately, Nijimura stuffed a pillow behind the former vocalist's back before handing Akashi a glass of water, which the crimson haired boy gratefully accepted.

"What happened…?"

Nijimura let out a heavy sigh before he began explaining, "You collapsed when your attack came. You're lucky that someone quickly brought you to the hospital before it was too late."

Akashi's shoulders slumped slightly as he stared at the glass cup in his hands as he murmured, "I see…"

The manager eyed him as he leaned back in his chair before he spoke up again, "You should thank her. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be seeing daylight anymore."

Akashi's brows scrunched up in confusion as he repeated, "Her…?"

Nijimura gave him a concerned look as he shifted his gaze from the former vocalist to the small container filled with porridge and a flask of warm honey tea.

"She made these for you," he stated as he reached over to the small table and began unpacking the spoon and cup from the paper bag.

"I wasn't able to get her name, but from the looks of it… she's quite fond of you," Nijimura paused before he asked, with curiosity, "Are you both in a way of something more than just friends relationship?"

Akashi blinked in confusion as he shook his head, "No, I don't have enough time to spend on such a relationship… besides that, what are you trying to get at Nijimura-san?"

The manager hummed brightly with a grin on his face, "Well, do you know anyone who calls you 'Sei' instead of your family name or Seijuro?"

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes widened.

**. **

**. **

"Hold on, Sei. We're bringing you to the hospital. Breath in, breath out."

"Sei!"

**. **

**. **

Nijimura shrugged as he put the container in front of Akashi, "Well, no matter. Let's just be grateful that you escaped death because of her."

"The doctor will come around to check on you, it's best if you get some nutrition since you've been out for at least 26 hours," Nijimura explained before he busied himself to pour some warm honey tea for Akashi.

Akashi gazed at the porridge, 'She came back to help someone like me...'

'I don't deserve any of her kindness...' His hands clenched the white blanket covering him.

* * *

Kuroko blankly stared at her notebook while the sound of a clock ticking away broke the silence in her apartment. She softly sighed as she leaned back on the sofa.

**. **

**. **

Kuroko ran away as fast as she could. She couldn't face him. She couldn't look at him in the eyes. For a moment, she glanced behind her to make sure that he wasn't chasing her before slowing down. Kuroko could've sworn that Akashi would've chased after her, demanding for answers. After all, Akashi wasn't the type to give up so easily.

She bit her lower lip as she turned on her heels and jogged back to where she had run from. As she neared the area closer, Kuroko saw a small crowd in front of a store. Slowly, she approached the crowd, curious of what was going on there.

Her sapphire orbs widened the moment she saw Akashi coughing and gasping for air as his knees buckled underneath him. Without a moment to waste, she pushed her way through the crowd to reach him.

"Oh, God… Sei! Someone quickly call for an ambulance!" she pleaded as Kuroko tried rubbing his back.

Akashi shook his head as his right hand gripped her shoulder tightly, "Calm down, Sei. Breath in, breath out."

A man from the crowd quickly approached them as he shouted, "He won't make it if we wait for an ambulance to arrive."

"I… can't," Akashi choked on his own words.

**. **

**. **

Kuroko glanced at the photos that she kept neatly arranged on the shelves in her living room. One of the photos was taken when she was still a child together with the crimson haired former vocalist who held her small hands tightly in his small hands.

"What happened to him...?"

* * *

"Eh...are you serious...?" whispered one student to another as they sneaked a glance at the bluenette who had just arrived in the lecture hall.

Kuroko noticed her classmates' disgusted gazes directed at her as she uncomfortably shifted her books in her arms as she quickly made her way to her usual sitting spot. She could feel the tense vibe in the class as the others continued to gossip among themselves while staring at her. Kuroko frowned slightly as she tried to think of what she might've done to get their full attention today, but couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her blue notebook which had been sitting at the side of the table. Immediately, Kuroko's head snapped up as she quickly stood up, trying get the notebook back from the taller girl, Mizuki Luka.

"Please, return my notebook to me Mizuki-san!" she yelled while trying to get it back while the rest of her classmates' snickered at her attempts to reach the notebook.

"It was because of you that Akashi-sama was admitted to the hospital, isn't it?" Mizuki accused her as she glared at Kuroko.

Kuroko froze, puzzled by the brunette's sudden question as she stammered, "What… What do you mean…?"

"A few of us saw it, Akashi-sama was chasing after you when he started to having trouble breathing. If you hadn't run away and stood still while he told you to wait, then he wouldn't be in the hospital," more accusations were thrown at her.

"But… I had to…"

Kuroko's head felt dizzy as she looked at each of her classmates only to receive their disgusted gaze, accusing her of something she didn't know. Accusing her despite barely knowing her at all.

But Kuroko's soft words fell deaf on ears as they continued their bullying.

"Ah, yes… I've been wondering what you've been writing in this notebook," Mizuki eyed the notebook in her hands before smirking at the bluenette, "You see, we've been hearing that you eavesdrop on students around the campus, trying to dig information about their lives and blackmail them later with the info."

Kuroko stood froze, bewildered by the false accusations thrown her way. Each more absurd than the first accusation.

"The quiet Kuroko Tetsuki we all know is just a façade to hide your true nature, isn't it?"

Finally, Kuroko found her voice and asked, a bit determined, "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Trying to act all innocent now, eh?" the brunette sneered at her as she began tearing the pages into pieces, "This way you won't be able to do any low handed act to others."

"Please… STOP!" the bluenette pleaded as she watched the taller girl throw the torn notebook onto her table.

Suddenly, Mizuki grabbed her backpack and turned it upside down, spilling out the contents of Kuroko's backpack onto the floor. Without a moment to waste, the brunette began to look through all the books on the floor.

From the corner of her eye, Kuroko noticed a certain crimson haired college student making his way towards the small crowd that had gathered in the hall to watch. Immediately, the other students parted to let him through.

Mizuki, oblivious to the fact that someone was standing behind her, continued to rummage through the bluenette's belongings.

"Mizuki-san, you should stop what you're doing," Akashi spoke coldly, surprising the brunette as she slowly turned around as she realized everyone was looking away from her.

"Akashi-sama…!" Mizuki stammered as she stood up, "When did you… I thought you were still in the hospital!"

Akashi frowned, obviously upset with his classmates' behavior towards his partner. He ignored the brunette as he walked passed her before crouching down. He grabbed everything he could see and properly arranged it back into the light blue backpack in his hands as he said, "I was. But it was just a mild asthma case, so I didn't see the reason why I should still be in the hospital."

Slowly, he straightened his back as he looked at Mizuki, who was surprised by his actions.

The crimson head placed the light blue backpack gently onto Kuroko's table before facing his classmates.

"I believe I need to clarify something," Akashi glared at everyone in the lecture hall before he continued, "What happened a few days ago wasn't Kuroko-san's fault. I merely exerted myself without thinking of the consequences."

Mizuki frowned at him as she asked, "But… wasn't it Kuroko-san's fault for making you chase after her?"

Akashi took a step forward, closer to the brunette, his face inches away from her before his face darkened, "If you must know, it was Kuroko Tetsuki who saved my life. If she didn't come back to help me, only heaven knows where I would be right now."

"I suggest all of you stop your barbaric actions at once," Akashi ordered sharply before he grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled her away from the small crowd, her backpack in his other hand.

Before they left the room, he halted abruptly, "Also… never judge a book by its cover."

His heterochromatic eyes glanced at the bluenette behind him before he looked at his classmates.

"Let's go," Akashi pulled her out from the lecture hall. Away from their classmates.

**... **

"Guys...look at these..." Keiko picked up the pieces of the notebook that Mizuki had torn earlier.

When everyone looked closer at the torn papers, they felt guilt wash over them.

"These are...music sheets..."

**... **

"Akashi-kun, please let go of me," Kuroko protested as she tried to pry his grip off of her wrist, but he simply ignored her words and focused on walking.

He ignored the staring students as he continued to drag her away. Kuroko finally looked at Akashi, only to notice that his face was pale while he covered his mouth with the hand that was holding her backpack as he coughed lightly. His face scrunched up in pain.

As soon as they reached the backyard of the university campus, Akashi collapsed onto his knees as a coughing fit tore through him.

"Akashi-kun, what's wrong?!"

Kuroko quickly gripped his shoulders as he continued to cough his lungs out.

"Med…icine…" Akashi's hands were trembling as he searched for something in the pocket of his backpack.

When she saw that his breathing had become uneven as he continued, she quickly grabbed his bag and searched through it for a container. Her sapphire orbs widened a bit when she saw a small bottle containing pinkish colored pills. Kuroko swiftly took out a bottle of water from her backpack before gently helping Akashi get the medicine into his mouth.

A few minutes later, his coughing began to ease down as he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. At his side, Kuroko let out a soft sigh of relief the moment Akashi's breathing went back to normal.

"Thank you, Tetsuki… you saved me again," he softly mumbled while Kuroko wiped the thin layer of sweat on his forehead with her handkerchief.

Kuroko bit her lower lip as her grip on her handkerchief tightened, "It's not asthma isn't it, Akashi-kun?"

She wasn't a medical student, but she had noticed the little signs. His expression changed slightly before he sighed softly.

"It's nothing really… I just have troubles breathing time to time," Akashi brushed his fingers through his long crimson bangs as he assured her, "It's nothing to worry about, Tetsuki."

"You said it's nothing to worry about and yet… you said that you've died if I hadn't come back in time to rush you the hospital," she pointed out, gripping his hand tightly, "How can it be nothing, when you look like you're in so much pain while you struggled to breathe…?"

Silence filled the air as neither of them said anything more, until Akashi slowly stood up with a wobble. He took a deep breath as he smiled at her, "Just trust me for the time being, Tetsuki."

Akashi put on his hat and glasses under Kuroko's careful gaze.

"Tetsuki… I… I have a wish that only you can grant for me," he said as he looked straight at her before smiling gently, "Will you hear me out?"

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Nijimura glanced at the former vocalist who was taking a seat in the car's passenger seat.

Akashi shut his eyes as he leaned back into the seat as he replied, "Because it's not time yet… I don't want Tetsuki to worry about me."

He opened his eyes and looked at the passing scenery, "I want to amend our broken friendship…" Akashi glanced at the bottle of pinkish colored pills he always carried around with him, "…Before it's too late…"

* * *

The next day when the seniors in the music department approached the Kuroko, who had secluded herself in the corner of the lecture hall as she focused on her notes. Her small hand gripped her crimson mechanical pencil tightly as she jotted notes down here and there.

"Ano… Kuroko-san…?" Mizuki's soft voice snapped Kuroko back into reality as she realized someone was standing near her table. Not just one person, but a few people.

Feeling self-conscious, Kuroko quickly scooted away from the group.

"W-Wait…!" the brunette called out before softly saying, "I… Well, we just wanted to apologize to you for what we've done to you all these years…"

Mizuki hung her head low as she slid Kuroko's blue notebook onto her table, "Um… We tried our best putting all the pages back to where they were supposed to be but…"

Kuroko blinked in surprise before she picked up the blue notebook and flipped through its pages. When she glanced up from the notebook, she noticed a certain crimson haired boy standing by the door with his arms crossed against his chest as he gently smiled at her. Giving her a slight nod to urge her on. Kuroko bit her lip slightly as she focused her attention back on the group of students, who were apologizing to her.

She took a deep breath before speaking up, "What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it but to move forward."

Kuroko gently hugged the blue notebook close to her chest as she shut her eyes, "Thank you for returning this notebook to me…"

A smile formed on her lips as she softly continued, "It means so much to me."

Everyone in the lecture hall blinked in surprise at Kuroko's sudden smile.

"She… smiled…" whispered one student in awe by the bluenette's hidden smile, which was breath-taking and beautiful.

Akashi gently watched Kuroko from afar as she slowly let them crowd around her and opened herself up more as she laughed lightly at one their jokes. His heterochromatic gaze softened as he turned around to leave the lecture hall while tucking his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

'I'm happy for you Tetsuki…'

When Akashi arrived at the campus gate, where his manager, Nijimura Shuzou, was already waiting for him in the car he looked back the university. A smile formed on his lips.

'Tetsuki, you only need to have faith in me and I'll fix everything for you…'

'For your smile, everything is worth the struggle…'

* * *

_**[Neko Nikki - Nakajima Megumi] **_

_"Wednesday, some month someday fair weather, the light has a water-colored scent"_ a soft voice resonated throughout the main hall as a small child slowly stopped crying as she listened to a certain bluenette's singing voice.

_"The cat's diary records the number of times it took a nap, the swing's diary records today's acceleration and the take-off of dreams." _

Soon, Kuroko's alluring voice began attracting the curiosity of the students all around the campus as she continued to sing, unaware that Mizuki had turned on the loud speaker connected around the campus.

_"The clock's diary lists the number of times its beloved has glanced at it. Then, in the diary of my lips is written the number of times I've called out your name __one two three four five and six." _

Akashi, who had just arrived at the campus, blinked in surprise when his ears caught the sound of an all too familiar voice resounding throughout the campus. He soon noticed that everyone was heading towards the main hall. Curious, he followed the crowd.

"Isn't that small child that dean's daughter? Why is she here?" one of the juniors whispered as they peeked through the main hall doors.

_"Thursday, some month some day dream are we getting closer? _

"Ah, that's because she ran away from her dad after he refused to spend the whole day with her. The lecturers have been searching her the whole campus for her but Kuroko-san from the music department found her hiding in here."

The former vocalist listened into the on-going conversation around him as his heterochromatic eyes focused on the bluenette who was playing the grand piano, on the main hall stage, as she sang to the small female child sitting next to her.

_"The universe's diary records each time one star meets another the curtain's diary contains rumors that the wind has spread of someone kissing." _

"Hey, isn't she the student who everyone said that she had no talents…?"

A few other students frowned as they hissed back, "Kuroko Tetsuki-san is the student with a full scholarship from Music Department?"

_"The rocket's diary counts down on its fingers till the day of takeoff like that, in the diary of my lips." _

"But...she's somewhat different from all the rumours I heard," Then Akashi's expression softened as the gossip turned into a positive light, "She has a beautiful voice and smile."

"I guess those rumors weren't true."

"Yeah, man. I never seen her smiling before but now, it changed my mind completely about her."

_"TU TU TU TU TU TU TU... MY DIARY IS DREAMING OF KISSING YOU... " _

The young female child was smiling already as she swayed to the bluenette's beat of the tune. The rest of the students, on the campus, were enjoying listening to the breath-taking songs sung by bluenette's alluring soft voice.

_"Ohayo wo..." _

Kuroko's slender fingers gently slowed down on the piano's white keys as she shifted her gaze towards the open towards. Immediately, she stopped her movements and stood up as she grabbed her books from the top of the piano. She left the large stage with the small child who held her hand as Kuroko guided her down the stairs. Kuroko halted abruptly when she saw the university's dean approach her as he hugged his daughter, the small child next to Kuroko.

Kuroko bowed to the dean as she stammered an apology, "I'm so sorry for using the grand piano in the main hall without an admin's permission… I was trying to calm her down and my hands just moved on thei—"

"It's completely fine, Kuroko-san. I'm glad you did," the dean assured her with a smile as he carried the small child his arms before he continued, "And I'm glad to know that my choice was correct in choosing you as one of our selected few scholarship students."

The bluenette slowly straightened her back as she blinked in confusion, "What do you mean… sir?"

"I was informed by your lecturers' that your performance was not to par and have been dropping quite a lot lately. I was concerned that you might fail your final performance for your graduation but at this point," the dean nodded with confidence, "I can rest with east."

After the dean spoke his part, the students gave an applause to the bluenette. Kuroko's sapphire orbs widened as the dean's words slowly sunk into her mind.

The dean gave a firm grip on her shoulder with a smile.

"Sometime, all you need is a small boost to reveal your true talents to the world," he looked his daughter in his arms with a gentle smile, "In this case, it seems my daughter was the one who brought your talents to the surface."

"I'm looking forward to the graduation performance, Kuroko-san," the dean finished as he left the main hall.

Immediately, Kuroko was swarmed by students crowding her as they complimented her performance and wished her best of luck on her upcoming performance for graduation. Among the sea of students, she noticed the crimson haired former vocalist smiling at her as he mouthed something at her.

'I'm proud of you.'

A soft pink blush spread across her cheeks as Kuroko hid her shy smile while Akashi softly chuckled to him at her reaction.

Kuroko had realized at this point that ever since Akashi had retired and returned to his normal life, everything had changed for her. Everything he did had an impact on other students. Her once quiet life had been pushed away by the crimson haired boy's appearance into her life. Each time things had changed around her Akashi was always there, watching her from afar. And each time she turned around to look for him, he had already disappeared.

'But...what is this uneasiness...' she wondered, clenching her hands as she held it up to her chest.

During their time together, Kuroko had noticed that Akashi had lost a lot of weight and his skin color was becoming paler each day she saw him. It was obvious that he was hiding something from everyone, from her, and that he was struggling to keep a smile plastered on his face.

It was as if…

_He was living his life as if there was no such as tomorrow for him. _

* * *

Kuroko was walking next to her childhood friend, Akashi Seijuro who was smiling at the students walking past them. She glanced at him before softly speaking, "Ne, Akashi-kun… about what you said before…"

The taller university student hummed questioningly as he looked at her.

"I'll… I'll do it," determination showed in her sapphire orbs as Kuroko looked at him with an unwavering gaze, "I'll perform with you for the graduation performance."

Akashi abruptly halted in his steps as he turned around to face her while his heterochromatic eyes searched her sapphire eyes for any trace of wavering determination. To his pleasure, there was none at all in her beautiful sapphire orbs.

He chuckled softly causing the bluenette to pout at him. Akashi flashed a genuine smile at her as he chuckled, "I'm glad."

He simply turned around again and continued to walk as he mumbled, without looking back at her, "I'm glad you've decided. It makes me happy."

Kuroko watched him from the corner of her eye before she stopped walking.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Call me Sei," he abruptly said as he stopped walking as well. Akashi didn't turn around as he continued, "Call me just like how you used to when we were kids."

Finally, he turned his back half away round to look at her questioningly when she didn't respond, "Tetsuki?"

She sighed softly, "Sei… will you tell me the truth?"

Instantly, Akashi's smile slipped off his lips. He knew what Kuroko meant by it but…

"Sei, I notice everything. You're losing weight and getting paler each day! You're not just having trouble breathing aren't you?" Kuroko paused as she gripped her dress with her small hands, "There's something more than just that… So, please tell me…"

Akashi turned his gaze back to the front, his broad back was the only thing Kuroko could see from behind.

He bit his lower lip as he quietly mumbled, "Just… please give me a bit more time. I'll let you know soon…"

Akashi continued to walk back towards their lecture hall, leaving the bluenette on her own in the large hallway.

'Sei… I just wanted to save you just like how you've saved me countless of times…'

Slowly, Kuroko made her way towards the lecture hall with a heavy heart as she noticed the former vocalist was already in his seat, staring outside the window with an unreadable expression.

'What are you hiding from me…?'

* * *

Kuroko stared into the bright blue skies as a gentle breeze blew against her as she hummed a certain tune.

**. **

**. **

"Just... Please give me a little more time... I'll let you know soon..."

"Just trust me for the time being, Tetsuki."

"Tetsuki...I have a wish that only you can grant it for me."

"Will you hear me out?"

**. **

**. **

"Excuse me," a deep voice broke her train of thoughts as she glanced at the owner of the voice.

Immediately, she felt that the raven haired man's presence was hostile and frowned as he asked, "You came here with Akashi Seijuro-san right?"

He held out a business card towards her with a sly smile, "I have a few questions for you. Do you have a moment?"

_That day… _

_Akashi-kun quit coming to the university… _

_He completely disappeared and never came back again… _

* * *

The lecturer called out each student's name, one by one they each answered while he jotted down their attendance. However, there was one person missing and his name had been removed from the attendance list as if he had never been a student here.

Kuroko blankly stared at the blue notebook sitting on her table.

**. **

**. **

"I have a few questions for you," the raven haired man handed her a business card, "You see, I'm doing an interview with Akashi-kun right now so I was wondering if you could say a few words about him? Anything would be fine."

Kuroko glanced at the business card in her hand before she firmly shook her head, "No, I don't have anything to say."

She turned around and threw the business card into a trashcan nearby.

"So, you don't want to know more about him? The real reason why he quit singing?" His words caused her to stop in her tracks as he continued, "You must be curious. It's my job to satisfy the curiosities of his fans."

"I'm NOT his fan! We're partners!" Kuroko shouted but when she turned around to face the reporter, he had already walked away.

**. **

**. **

Today marked a month since Akashi had disappeared from her sights. No one knew where he was. No one had been able to contact him. It was simply as if he had vanished into thin air.

'Where is he...?'

Suddenly, someone slammed open the door as one of Akashi's close friend frantically searched for a certain bluenette, "Kuroko-san! You have a call! It's from Akashi!"

The male college student quickly handed his cellphone over into her small hands while everyone exchanged worried glances as Kuroko stared at the phone in her hands before bring it up to her ear.

_"Tetsuki…?" _

_"Long time no see, thank God my call made it to you,"_ he chuckled softly.

Akashi's voice sounded raspy and exhausted. Kuroko felt her tears sting her eyes as she brought her hand to cover her mouth as she continued to listening to him before she asked him, as calmly as she could, "Sei, what have you been doing? Where were you all this time?"

_"Sorry Tetsuki… My situation isn't so good right now. I got a fax from the company yesterday and there might be a news about it soon…" _

Suddenly, Akashi began coughing and struggled to talk to her through the phone.

_"I have to go before the media finds me here… Once I go in, I might not be able to leave again." _

Her eyes widened as she shouted into the phone, standing up, "Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

_"I want to see you again, Tetsuki… I really want to see you…" _

Kuroko's sapphire orbs widened more as his voice rang in her ears.

_"I truly missed you, Tetsuki..." _

It was then that her classmates began looking outside the windows of their lecture hall and one student asked, "Why are the media here?"

"Guys! Listen to this!" Mizuki quickly turned on the loudspeaker on her phone.

**"We have just received breaking news that Akashi Seijuro, the renowned vocalist from the Rakuzan Record Agency has requested documents for an extended stay in the hospital." **

Everyone gasped in shock as they listened intently to the anchor's words.

**"Akashi-san had a weak constitution since he was a young child. His condition took a turn for the worst last week. Because of that, he was rushed to the hospital within the city of Tokyo. We still have little information about his current condition. We will keep you updated on hi—" **

Kuroko immediately dashed out of the hall, desperately running to that place. Hoping that she would be able to find him there. Despite her body tiring out, she continued to run. Kuroko needed to see him!

When she neared the area, she saw that someone was standing near the rails. Clad in a long black coat with a hat covering his head while he stuff both of his hands into the coat of his pockets.

"SEI!"

Only then, the crimson haired boy turned around to look at her with his usual smile on his lips as he slowly approached the bluenette. Suddenly, he held out a notebook towards her, "Here. It's for our graduation assignment."

Kuroko frowned as she looked at the notebook in his hands before looking at him to explain.

"I… wasn't able to be here for you this whole time and left you on this assignment alone… This is the least I could do you for you…"

"What have you been doing?!" she blurted out, slightly startling the latter as he blinked.

"You… don't know yet?" he frowned as he trailed off.

"Know what?" Kuroko asked frowning, she didn't like the gut feeling she was getting.

Akashi chuckled softly as he forced a smile on and shook his head, "No… it's nothing. I already feel better after seeing you."

To Kuroko, even his soft laughter sounded forced as he tried to hide everything behind his façade. It hurt her heart to watch Akashi trying so hard while hurting himself by doing so.

_It was my fault that he's like this... _

"I'm sorry..." Kuroko softly whispered as she hung her head low and her long teal locks fell over her shoulder.

Akashi tilted his head as he asked, "Why are you apologizing?"

_'This time… _

_I need to look at him properly… _

_And tell him how I fe—' _

Kuroko's eyes widened when she saw the raven haired reporter, who had approached her a few before, walking towards them. Quickly, she grabbed Akashi's arm and pulled him away from the reporters as they ran away.

No! That person isn't good! He'll do bad things to Sei! I can't let that happen!

When they reached the zebra crossing, Kuroko felt Akashi's grip on her hand slip as he collapsed on the road.

**"SEI!" **

She quickly crouched down as she tried to wake him up, but his eyes were shut. His breathing quickened as his face scrunched up in pain. Soon, everyone around them began gather as they started to recording and taking pictures instead of helping them.

**No, please STOP! **

Suddenly, Hanamiya and his cameraman hurried to record the scene before them as Kuroko watched with horror at what was happening.

**What are they doing? These two... What are they doing?! **

"Hey, isn't that Akashi Seijuro on the news?

"Are they filming a movie?"

"I think they did mentioned that he's sick on the news..."

"Who cares! Let's take a photo!"

**Who are they? Why are they doing this? **

Kuroko quickly took off her coat, despite the cold weather, and covered Akashi's face from the public in attempt to protect him from getting exposed to the public as they continued to take photos and film. Doing nothing to help but recording each second of the dire situation.

**"PLEASE STOP RECORDING!" **

With everything Kuroko had, she ran towards the cameraman before crashing into him. She grabbed the camera and smashed it onto the ground, breaking it into pieces as she yelled, "You're not allowed to record him!"

She glared at Hanamiya as his cameraman quickly tried to salvage the machine, but failed.

**"LEAVE AT ONCE!"** Kuroko sharply demanded as her sapphire orbs glared at the crowd.

Suddenly, a car approached the scene before Nijimura rushed through the crowd to reach where the former vocalist was. He glanced at Kuroko, who was helping Akashi up, and quickly said, "You, get in the car too. Hurry!"

Once everyone got into the car, Nijimura quickly drove away leaving the crowd behind while Akashi continued to struggle to breathe.

"Hold on, Sei! We're heading to the hospital! Hold on!"

It was the last thing Akashi heard before the darkness completely swallowed him.

* * *

His eyelids slowly fluttered opened when he heard the sound of the heart monitor machine ringing in his ears. And once again, his heterochromatic orbs met the white ceiling above.

"What were you thinking, sneaking out like that?" Nijimura let out a heavy sigh as he folded his arms across his chest.

Slowly, Akashi shifted his gaze towards his manager as he managed to croak out, "Where is Tetsuki…?"

Nijimura simply turned his head to look at a certain spot in the large hospital room. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes followed the older man's gaze towards where a certain bluenette was sitting by the window.

"I told her everything…"

Kuroko, who had been listening to everything from the beginning, made her way towards her beloved partner and childhood friend while Nijimura excused himself from the room.

"I guess… the cat is out of the bag now," Akashi chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Kuroko simply frowned at his fake laughter, her heart felt sad and heavy as she continued to listen to him speak.

"All I wanted to do was to see you again… but I didn't expect it would turn out this way," Akashi stared up at the white ceiling above him.

Her lips trembled as she asked, "Why won't you take the surgery? If you accept it there's a high chance that you could recover and return to classes again! You would be able to continue your life as a normal university student!"

Akashi finally looked at her with a serious expression and his lips parted to say…

"Tetsuki... I'm going to die..."

Kuroko felt her heart stop. Saw her world freeze as her sapphire orbs widened.

"I don't have much time left...I'm dying... Tetsuki..."

**... **

"I was supposed to die as soon as I was born, but I didn't," Akashi explained as his long crimson locks fell to the side as he shifted his gaze towards her, "I was told I wouldn't live past 14, but I did… So it's a complete miracle for me to live until I'm 19…"

"Tetsuki… I'm desperate…"

He paused for a moment before he continued, looking at her, "I'm desperate to proof that, Akashi Seijuro had lived and existed…"

"My one and only wish was to live as a vocalist and to die as one… that's the path I've decided, Tetsuki…"

Pearls of tears rolled down her soft pink cheeks as she collapsed onto her knees and let out all the pain and sorrow she had bottled up inside of her. Kuroko's small hands held onto his arms tightly, she never wanted him to disappear from her sight again.

**. **

**.**

"Tetsuki, I have a wish that only you grant for me," Akashi glanced at her with a smile on his lips, "Will you hear me out?"

"A wish…?" she echoed as she looked at the crimson haired boy.

Akashi simply nodded as he began to explain, "The graduation performance. I want it to work between us. No matter what it takes, I won't choose any other partner than you…"

"I want out song to be the best out there. I want to them to listen to it and see the quiet and gentle Kuroko Tetsuki I know. A gem that has more talent than any of them. I want to show the world who Kuroko Tetsuki is…" His heterochromatic eyes shined with determination, "No matter what it takes, I want to make it happen. I want to be proud and have the time of my life by singing with you…"

"For one last time…"

**. **

**. **

_Akashi-kun has been giving me hints all this time… _

_But I never noticed… _

_How desperate he was trying to get my attention…. _

_How desperate he was to mend our friendship before it was too late… _

_I wasn't able to see it at all… _

_All because I let myself be blinded by the agony of our broken promise… _

_And yet, here he is… _

_So desperate to leave proof of his existence… _

_For the first time… I felt what it was like to shed tears and learned of my reason to cry… _

* * *

A month had passed since then… Akashi had been kept inside the hospital. Day after day, I never failed to visit him. Day by day, I felt the agony of his suffering… Day by day, I watched him struggle for his dear life… and day by day, I saw his tears of pain…

_**It was painful... **_

* * *

"Then is crying a bad thing?" Kuroko asked as she put down her cup of warm cocoa in front of Akashi as he focused on the jigsaw puzzle on the table in front of them. His attire consisted of a two layer sweater on top of his hospital attires.

Akashi hummed as he shook his head, "Not at all. It just means you treasure yourself a lot, if you can cry for your own sake… And if you treasure yourself it means you must be loved right?"

He frowned slightly as he looked for the missing puzzle among the small pile of puzzle pieces.

"To cry for yourself, because someone loves you… That's form of happiness that I'm willing to grasp," he softly smiled at the bluenette's beautiful face.

"That's true," she hummed in response as she properly tucked the blanket around Akashi. It was then, she noticed that his heterochromatic eyes were watching her movements, "What is it?"

Akashi chuckled softly as he leaned back in the pillows as he shook his head, "It's nothing…"

Suddenly, a small cough erupts from his lips causing Kuroko to frown as soon as Akashi curls up into ball on his side, breathing heavily. Immediately, she reached over and pressed the nurse call button.

The nurses and doctor hurried into his room, pushing her away from the bed. Kuroko watched them move quickly about, slipping an oxygen mask over Akashi's pale face while the doctor began to inject something into him.

"This will hurt a bit, but it'll calm you down. Work with me here, Akashi-kun."

During this time… Akashi had a total of five attacks. And every single time it happens, his life is in danger…

"His stats are dropping! He won't make it!"

The nurses frantically work on their tasks as one of them hands the doctor another dose. Kuroko quickly looked away as the doctor jabbed Akashi with a second dose. Akashi's breathing has gotten heavier than before and he groaned every now and then.

_**"Tetsuki…" **_

_**"Please don't look away…" **_

_**"I'm scared that if you do… I might not… make it…" **_

Kuroko quickly turned her gaze back to the former vocalist, who was battling between life and death in front of her.

"I won't… Not anymore! I'm here Sei! I'll always be!" Kuroko tried her best to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.

_**"Thank you…" **_

Slowly, his breathing returned to normal as his chest heaved lightly. A nurse gently wiped off the sweat on Akashi's forehead as he slowly fell asleep. Exhausted from the ordeal.

_I can't do anything but stand by his side and stay strong for him. _

* * *

It was during winter, where things began to change for the worst…

"It's fine, Doctor. You can tell me the truth," Akashi calmly smiled as he looked at the doctor who was hesitating to say more about his condition. A condition he already knew was cruel.

The doctor swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as he shut his eyes as he said, "The… next time you have an attack… you can treat it as your final moment…"

_There's no time left… _

* * *

"Hold still Sei! I'm still fixing your hair," Kuroko scolded him as she gently brushed his unruly crimson locks through her finger as he sighed in bliss.

Slowly, her gentle touch lulled him into sleep. Kuroko smiled gently at him before she slowly felt her eyelids become heavy and rested her head on the side of the bed, next to Akashi.

What can I do to make you happy, Sei?

What should I do, so that we can be happy?

The door to Akashi's hospital room quietly slid open as someone entered the room. Only then, Akashi cracked his eyes open as he glanced at the person who was standing in the door way.

"So, it's you…"

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas, it was hard to believe that time passed in a blink of an eye. Akashi didn't suffer from any more attacks in the duration of the time, but he had the time of life, spending it with the one whom he cherished the most.

Graduation day was approaching quickly and everyone was preparing for the performance on the evening of Christmas. Akashi was not allowed to leave the hospital, but he made Kuroko agree and attend it in his stead.

"Promise me that you'll do your best," he stuck out his pinky finger towards her.

Kuroko blinked a few times before she smiled warmly at him and intertwined their pinkies together, "I promise."

_If only things could remain the same forever... _

* * *

_I had a dream... _

_That, Sei's smile was like the white fallen snow. It made the whole world shine and become pure white. _

_I had a dream like that... _

Kuroko's eyes slowly fluttered open as she groggily rubbed her eyes as she mumbled, "When did I fall asleep…?"

She shifted her gaze to Akashi's bed before her sapphire orbs widened at the sight of Akashi on the cold floor. He laid motionless on the floor, the once completed jigsaw puzzle scattered across the floor.

His chest stopped heaving…

He was no longer moving…

He was no longer talking…

He was no longer smiling…

He wasn't alive anymore…

**Sei… left me… **

* * *

"You're a very strong girl, you know? You haven't cried at all," Nijimura commented as he glanced at the bluenette standing in front of him, her eyes void of emotions.

It's been almost over a month since his death. Akashi had left without a single word. He had left everyone behind, after years of battling for his life.

He finally rested in peace…

**... **

Kuroko stared at the falling snow when she exited the café. Before she could leave for her apartment, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

When she looked behind her, Nijimura was holding a crimson hard cover book towards her, "This is yours isn't it? You left this behind in the hospital."

Kuroko's gaze shifts to the white ground as she whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Nijimura looked at her questioningly, confused at her sudden words.

"If I hadn't fallen asleep that day… If I had watched over him properly… he wouldn't b—"

"No, you're wrong Kuroko-san," Nijimura cut her off as his expression softened, "I only found out the ordeal recently, but Akashi-kun should've been awake for a few minutes while he was having the attack."

Nijimura looked up at the falling snow and gray skies as he continued, "But that child… he didn't press the buzzer to call the nurses when he had a chance to do so…"

"What do you mean…?"

Nijimura sighed lightly and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at the bluenette, "You still don't get it, do you? Well, it's not like I get what he was thinking anyways…"

"Akashi-kun was a person who went through with his career despite his condition. There must be something important he had to do before he could leave… Something more important than his own life…"

Nijimura grabbed something from the inside of his bag and held it out to Kuroko as he said, "Here. It's the recording he requested us to put up in the hospital room. To record everything he does. You might want to watch this, Kuroko-san."

He placed the camera into her hands before he waved goodbye, "Well, call me if you need anything. See ya around."

Kuroko stared at the crimson book and handy-camera in her hands.

**... **

**December 25th , 2.30 PM. **

Akashi slowly woke up as he coughed lightly. He looked around the room to see that his favorite bluenette was asleep by the window while leaning against the wall. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Asleep, huh…" Akashi glanced at the clock, "It's almost time… she needs to leave soon."

He coughed once again as he pushed the blanket away from his legs, "I need to wake her up…"

Akashi struggled to stand up as he wobbles and grips onto the rails of his bed. Suddenly, a cough escaped his lips before it turned into heavy wheezing as he collapsed onto the floor gasping for air. He quickly reached over to grab the buzzer but was halted by a reminder.

.

.

'You can treat it as your final moment...'

.

.

He bit his lower lip as he pulled his hand away from the buzzer and crawled towards the sleeping bluenette. And with everything he has, Akashi desperately tried to reach her before using the wall as support.

Her sleeping was inches away from his as Akashi took one last good look at his love, before a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Tet..su…ki… I… love… you…"

Akashi leaned forward and with his last bit of strength, he plants a gentle soft kiss on the bluenette's pink lips. Slowly, his eyes began to slip shut as his body gave out and he crashed onto the floor.

Only seconds later, his breathed his last.

**... **

The handy-camera fell into the white blanket of snow on the ground as tears rolled down her soft cheeks. Her soft sobs slowly turned into loud wails as her tears refuse to stop falling. Kuroko opened the crimson book in her hands and her sapphire orbs widened upon reading the first sentence on the last page of the book.

_Tetsuki. Your smile is the most precious treasure I hold dear. _

_No matter what keep smiling and be strong. I love you forever, Tetsuki. _

_-Akashi, Seijuro (Your Sei) _

Kuroko collapsed onto her knees as she hugged the crimson hard cover book close to her chest as she cried.

_That day, I found the reason why I shed my tears… _

_I lost the chance to tell him my feelings… _

_I lost the chance to tell him everything… _

_I lost the chance to fulfill his dreams… _

_And, most of all, I lost the chance to tell him that… _

**_I loved him… _**

* * *

With that, the long one shot ends. Did that made you cried? T_T I know it did that to me and my beta-reader when we went through the chapters. Made especially for AkaKuro week 4/11 and the FB contest - **AkaKuro Creations of Wonders. **

However, I realized that, time is important for all of us. The ones that's close to us, may be hiding something behind their happy facade. They may be suffering but for our sake, they kept themselves strong. And, love is never always filled with butterflies and rainbows. An angsty one shot from yours truly. I hope you enjoyed reading it :)

Thank you, lunatari23 for coming up with a title and YupinaYui for beta-ing the one shot. We really struggled to finish it before dateline approach and believe me, I never struggled for a one-shot until today xD

So, please do vote for this one-shot ^^ on facebook at **Akakuro Creations of Wonders.** I would truly appreciate it. Also, don't forget to review ^^ and the rest of my fics will continue its update as usual after next week :)

Till next time.


End file.
